For example, in a business system which is operating, an proprietor who is providing services to a user (simply called “proprietor” below) makes a power profile in respect of programs which are operating on the business system and/or programs which are scheduled to operate on the business system.
A power profile is an analysis of the characteristics of the power consumption amount when the program is executed. The proprietor, by making a power profile, is able to acquire the power consumption amount for each function which is included in the program (also called “analysis object program” below). Consequently, the proprietor is thereby able to identify functions with a large power consumption amount, from among the functions included in the analysis object program, as locations which ought to be modified in order to improve performance. (See, for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-191937, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-039375, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-238425.)